


Resfriado

by MetalCherry



Category: Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Anima: Beyond Memeverso
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: Octavo siempre estaba tras ellos, vigilando que estuvieran bien. Pero también era humano. // Drabble





	Resfriado

Octavo llevaba todo el día raro. A veces trastabillaba, o se perdía en medio de las conversaciones, pero siempre decía que no era nada.

Hasta que el mundo pareció torcerse, y de pronto estaba tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

La luz se fue apagando, y hasta que Hilda no fue a preguntarle algo, ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado a varios metros de ellos.

* * *

Tenía fiebre. Hasta ahí llegaban.

Y tenía sentido, porque se había caído al agua el día anterior, y no había dejado de hacer viento y un frío endemoniado.

Así que, tras el momento inicial de pánico, el grupo puso rumbo al pueblo más cercano, alquilando una habitación en la posada.

Después de esto, Tomás desapareció de la sala, dejando a las chicas a cargo del rubio.

\- Haz algo tú. ¿No sabías medicina?

La voz de Victra, aunque trataba de ser tan fría como siempre, dejaba ver que aún estaba algo preocupada.

\- A ver, Victra, que yo sé coser heridas y poco más. -Respondió la otra, volviendo a poner la mano en la frente del rubio.

Octavo seguía con la temperatura muy alta.

Entonces, apareció Tomás por la puerta, con Tornillo sentado en su hombro.

\- Le he preguntado a la posadera. -Anunció en voz baja, dejando una pequeña palangana encima de la pequeña mesa de la sala-. Dice que le bajemos la fiebre con paños húmedos.

El santo con suavidad envolvió a su compañero en la sábana, mojando un paño y tras escurrirlo se lo puso a su compañero en la frente. Una vez hecho esto, y cuando parecía que Hilda iba a decir algo se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando que no hicieran ruido.

\- ¿Tomás? -Preguntó Hilda, ladeando la cabeza.  
\- La mujer que cuidaba de mí siempre decía que descansar era la mejor medicina. Yo me quedo a cuidarle.

La pelirroja intentó buscar a Victra para dirigirle una mirada cómplice, pero la asesina ya se había dado la vuelta y salía por la puerta.

\- ¡Victra, espérame!

El alboroto que hizo Hilda al salir pareció despertar finalmente a Octavo de su sueño. El joven abrió los ojos débilmente, buscando respuestas a la situación, y solo encontrándose con Tomás.

\- ¿T… Tomás? -Preguntó, casi en un susurro.

El santo se dio cuenta de golpe que su compañero estaba consciente, y le miró con una amplia sonrisa tranquila.

\- Te has puesto malo. Tú descansa, que ya me ocupo yo de todo. -Dijo, dándole la vuelta al paño de su frente y de paso colocándole un par de mechones con suavidad.

Aquello estuvo a punto de hacer llorar al rubio. Sabía que era por estar débil, pero que Tomás cuidase de él era casi un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Si… Si digo cosas raras no me lo tengas en cuenta. -Musitó.  
\- No pasa nada. Duérmete, compañero.

Octavo asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no tardando mucho más en quedarse dormido.

Tomás no podía evitar mirarle, sintiendo algo muy fuerte en el pecho. Su pelo y su piel eran suaves, y su voz le calmaba, le daba siempre la sensación de que todo iría bien. Así que sentía que esta era la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo por él.

Se sentía como si estuviese cuidando de un tesoro. E iba a ser el mejor tesorero. O guardia. O lo que fuese.

Por eso cuando un mal sueño amenazó con perturbar el descanso del rubio, Tomás no dudó en acariciar su rostro y tararear en voz muy baja una tonadilla tranquila, cerca de él. No esperó que al instante Octavo se agarrara a su mano y apoyara la cara en esta, acurrucándose de lado, pero no se movió y le permitió hacerlo, siguiendo las caricias con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Si antes quería cuidar de él, ahora mismo lo sentía como un deber divino.

El corazón se le hinchaba en el pecho, y cuando Octavo pareció dejar un beso en su mano, Tomás creyó que le iba a reventar.

No sabía cómo un ser humano podía llegar a ser tan adorable. 

* * *

 A la mañana siguiente, Octavo estaba completamente recuperado. Pero tenía que lidiar con tres compañeros resfriados. Casi quería haberse quedado en aquel sueño que tuvo en que Tomás le cantaba para alejarle las pesadillas, aunque sólo fuese un sueño.

Pero bueno, le tocaba cuidar de ellos. Y, francamente, le gustaba hacerlo.


End file.
